Turbulence
by fangsallmine1123
Summary: I'm pretty sure "alone time with Fang" trumps "possible tornado touch-down" any day. Just saying, it's totally worth the risk, you know? Fax. Post-Max. Super short one-shot. [Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights reserved to James Patterson. No infringement or copyright intended.]


**Turbulence**

**A/N: Oh, one-shots. You complete me. **

**Summary: I'm pretty sure "alone time with Fang" trumps "possible tornado touch-down" any day. Just saying, it's totally worth the risk, you know? Fax. Post-Max. Short one-shot. **

"-and I can't even watch the new episode of _The Walking Dead_! This is the worst! Why did we move here again?"

I sighed, looking at Gazzy where he was sprawled out on the basement couch as thunder shook the house once more. We were all lounging in the basement of our latest "safe" house, waiting out a harsh storm. The tornado sirens in town had started going off, so Mom had made us all file down into the house's small basement to suffer in silence and close proximity.

Let me just say, being cramped up with seven other people in a dark basement with no entertainment other than Gazzy's constant imitations is not how I wanted to spend this little vacation time we'd gotten from the _whole save the world _thing.

Honestly? I wanted to be spending my vacation shacking up with Fang and eating anything that goes semi-good with chocolate.

Couldn't really jump my boyfriend, though, when everyone else in the entire house was in the same, tiny room with us.

Bummer.

Tornados, surprisingly (at least to me), are very common in Missouri, which was where our current home was. Mom and Ella had taken a vacation and traveled to the Midwest with us, and it had been great so far.

Until now.

The power had gone off about two hours ago. Minutes after that, the city tornado sirens started wailing. Once the girls realized they couldn't watch TV, listen to music, or go on the computer, they'd crashed on the floor in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. Mom was sitting in an armchair, reading a book by candlelight. She'd told us all that we'd probably be down here all night.

Gazzy had been, I quote, "too bored to sleep," so he was lying around, complaining about how unfair his life was. Preteens.

And I just kept sharing wanton glances with Fang. He was across the room, leaning against the wall. He sat next to Iggy, and they both had one of the earbuds of his iPod in. He and Ig were talking lowly but he was also shooting me meaningful, heavy glances quite often, and I was just reminded of what we'd been doing before Mother Nature decided to torture me.

_There was a quick, short knock on my door and I squirmed on top of my comforter, looking up. Mom had given me a few books, and I'd been trying my hardest to get into one…but I wasn't really feeling it. I was sprawled out on my bed, My head propped up on my pillows, holding a book above my head. I was seriously considering going to bed early. _

_Fang's head ducked into my room, peering around the door to look at me. _

"_Hey," he said, opening the door and stepping into the room all the way. _

"_Hi," I said, standing up. I figured he wanted to go flying or something._

_He closed the door to my room and took a few long steps to reach me. _

"_What's up?" I asked. Like it always did these days when I was close to Fang, my heart began hammering in my chest in exhilaration. _

_In response, he just grinned at me, pulling me closer. _

_There was really no more talking after that. With the fast paced lives we've lived, Fang and I didn't like to slow down and take our time…not with this. We kind of just let go and let it take us wherever. _

_And today, it was taking us to my bed. My back hit the mattress and we bounced for a moment before I sunk into the comforter and wrapped my arms around him. He pushed us up toward the head of the bed until I was lying propped up on my pillows again. _

_His arms pushed underneath me to wrap tightly around my torso and my fingers pushed through his hair, his mouth moving against mine. _

_Why was I ever _afraid _of this? _

_My fingers moved down Fang's neck and back, over his wings. I fisted his shirt in my hands as our heads tilted, helping us kiss better. _

_Suddenly, the power died out and we were plunged into silent darkness. We could hear Nudge's cry of surprise downstairs and the TV down the hall ceased to make another sound._

_I went rigid under Fang's weight. It was pitch black in my room now. Fang pulled away, his hand running up and down my arm tenderly. _

"_Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," he whispered huskily. _

"_No," I scoffed immediately. It was just…a _lot _of things could happen in the dark, and all of the sudden the closeness of Fang's body and my body was all I could think about. Every inch of him seemed to be pressed against me. _

_Lightning flashed outside abruptly, and for a second I could see Fang's grin as he pressed me down into the mattress. Then his lips were closing in on mine again. _

_Before we could kiss, my door flew open and the others stumbled into the room, all calling out and complaining. The only one unaffected by the darkness was Iggy, for obvious reasons. I pushed Fang off and sat up. It was leader time. _

"_Guys!" Mom called. "Let's go downstairs, there's a tornado watch!" _

Okay, there's no use in lying: Fang and I had been going through the, what Nudge would say, _puppy love _phase. Which is stupid, because we're not dogs, you know?

I mean, we were finally together, after months of tension and confusion and whatever. Ever since we'd gotten back from the mission to save my mom, we had been spending every spare moment together. Like, more often than usual. Which is saying something. Since we were usually inseparable to begin with.

But we were not allowed to continue our little escapade from earlier tonight because now we weren't alone. And my mom, Iggy and Gazzy were still awake and aware of their surroundings. So, I was stuck with this bummed feeling in my heart as I watched Fang and wished we were still up in my room.

"I have to pee," I said finally, standing up. As soon as I was on my feet, the loudest crack of thunder all night shook the house and mom looked up from her book.

"Max," she began.

"I'm not holding it all night," I said. I shot Fang a quick glance.

"I'll go with you," he said almost immediately.

Good. Because I didn't have to pee.

Fang and I stumbled up the stairs and we crashed onto the couch in the living room almost immediately. I hovered over him for a second before pushing my mouth to his, pulling him against me.

After a while, I heard Mom call: "_Max_, I haven't heard the toilet…"

I pulled away from Fang, sighing as lightning temporarily lit up the entire room, casting shadows on the walls. The rain was pounding the glass of the windows. Thunder rumbled distantly.

"It's taking us a surprisingly long time to find the bathroom!" I shouted, breathing heavy.

"Maybe _actually looking _for it would help," Iggy called sarcastically.

"Gee, Ig, that thought never occurred to me!"

"Not surprising," Gazzy butted in. "Since you and Fang are probably sucking face."

I bit my lip, looking down at Fang, who was staring up at me in the darkness.

"If the house gets torn away by a tornado while you two are up there…don't say I didn't warn you," Mom called up the stairs finally.

I smirked, leaning down over Fang and lying against him. "We've flown in a hurricane before," I said, kissing his lips quickly.

"We can handle a little turbulence," Fang said, pulling my mouth to his.

**A/N: Super short and kind of crappy. Review, **_**please**_**!**


End file.
